Project Summary/Abstract ? Administrative Core Boise State University has established a Center of Biomedical Research Excellence in Matrix Biology during Phase I. The thematic focus of matrix biology has allowed researchers to address some of the most challenging health concerns facing our nation. To date, this centralized mechanism has supported sixteen junior investigators, seven as Research Project Investigators and nine at the Pilot Investigator level. The center has allowed us to capitalize on the broad, diverse research base that exists at Boise State University. In Phase II, we propose to enhance and grow the COBRE in Matrix Biology program by building upon the programmatic infrastructure that was established in Phase I through the Administrative Core. The primary goals of Phase II of the COBRE in Matrix Biology are to support investigators, to enhance the productivity of junior, mid-career, and established scientists, to facilitate collaboration between both junior and established researchers, and to build biomedical research infrastructure at Boise State University. Major programmatic emphases of the COBRE in Matrix Biology are to support the analysis of animal models of relevance to cell-extracellular matrix interactions in disease progression and tissue repair/regeneration and to provide access to research instrumentation and technical support. Through the Administrative Core, the COBRE in Matrix Biology will sponsor career development of junior investigators, the establishment of new collaborations between investigators, activities that will promote the exchange of information, ideas and reagents between COBRE members. We will continue to grow the center by recruiting non-members who are doing meritorious research within the thematic focus of the COBRE in Matrix Biology. The Administrative Core will continue to offer a pilot project program as a recruitment tool to provide funding to young and to established investigators who propose to apply their expertise to matrix biology.